Code Lyoko RP
by The Leytra
Summary: My code Lyoko Roleplay experience found Here: /forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/
1. Chapter 1

**This is my archive of a code Lyoko Roleplay I only just found I will upload every achive file every bunch of posts. This is NOT the full RP just my character plot. Find the RP Here: forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/**

Code Lyoko RP Archive 01.

~ALEXREAPER17~

Roland was walking with her sister Trinity through the campus of Kadic. Today he was going to show her the basics of the supercomputer that was in the factory. Not that much different than coding games to him. Plus with Jeremie who helped him with it would make things a lot more easier.

~ASSOZAT~

Volito was very bored. He had been fiddling with a program on his computer for a while now, his goal was to create the base for an AI. It was not working. Sighing Volito left his room and decided to check out the old factory he heard about on the riverbank, even an old car factory should have some extra sticks of RAM and spare processors lying around on the floor.

~Ten Minuets later~

Volito walked along the riverbank towards the large bridge to the old car factory when he suddenly noticed two people walking along the bridge. 'Whose that? They look like kids, the idiots probably made some clubhouse in there. Great bloody idea. Make a club in an old probably structurally unsafe factory with all sorts of dangerous machinery inside' He ran towards the bridge, keeping low and hit behind one of the supports as he watched them enter, as they disappeared into the large doorway he followed along noting the sewer cover about half way along.

Entering the factory he heard a running noise and spotted an elevator moving downwards. 'What the hell? How would this place have power? That elevators probably dangerous an'all I'll look for stairs' He slid Down the roping feeling annoyed at how anyone would enter here when even the stairs here had collapsed. He looked into the main machine room and saw a door marked boiler with a strange Eye like symbol scratched onto it. Curious he entered the corridor.

he reached the end and was very surprised, there was some form of holographic map in the centers of the room he was looking down on and there was the two girls he had seen at the bridge. It seemed the one in the chair was being taught how to operate the system. 'What the hell is going on here?'

~ALEXREAPER17~

Roland was pointing Trinity the keys she needed to operate the computer. "Think you got it down?" He asked looking at Trinity. The teen nodded. "I think so." She responded. "Alright I'll head down and get in the scanner. Virtualize me and than devirtualize me. Got it?" He asked. The teen nodded firing up the scanner for her brother. Roland went into the elevator going down to the next level. He stepped out getting into the "vertical coffin" He called them. The doors slid close and Trinity was typing keys virtualizeing him into the forest sector of Lyoko.

~ASSOZAT~

Seeing the older girl leave Volito waited till the elevator closed and began to silently climb down the ladder. As he went down he heard the girl say "Transfer Roland, Scanner Roland and Virtualization." He pondered this for a moment. It sounded like the older girl had been scanned into a computer? Impossible! He thought. He slowly moved up behind the girl and said quite calmly,

"What exactly is going on here?"

~ALEXREAPER17~

(Roland is a boy lol) Trinity looked behind her shoulder seeing the boy. "Um Roland, what did you say if someone finds this place?" She asked in the mic that was on her.

-/In Lyoko/-

"What?! I'll be right there!" He said immediately devirtulazing himself.

-/Factory/-

"No comment." She said placing the mic on the keyboard and standing up from the chair.

~ASSOZAT~

"Well that's a bit rude. I'm just curious if it's some big secret I can accept that as long as it's some kinda computing project. Hell I might even be able to help I just came he searching for computer parts. I'm trying to create an A.I." As he finished the scentance the elevator opened and the other person presumably 'Roland' stepped out.

~ALEXREAPER17~

"Well yes but-" Trinity was cut off by Roland. "I suggest you not to make an A.I. They cause enough trouble as is and was." He said having his arms crossed. "Roland he may be able to help us with that hacker!" She said looking to Roland in a serious tone. He sighed accepting it. "Fine if need be we'll just start up the RTTP." He said.

~ASSOZAT~

"RTTP? Obviously an acrostic (I think that's what it's called, sorry brain f***) what's it mean I can tell from the combination it's return to presumably a The ending with something beginning with P? Blimey that ones complicated. Peanut? No doesn't make sense. Potato? Nah ditto. Pastry? Wait Past! Return to the past! Wait no, that's impossible, you can't travel back through time. Unless, wait no chance. This cannot be a Quantum Computer, those aren't possible with the worlds biggest black budget projects let alone a car factory." Volito said shocked. "Wait sorry? Did you say an A.I. is causing you trouble? Did you make it? Should have placed bloody inhibitors on the code, did terminator and Portal teach you nothing!?" Volito realised he was beginning to ramble. "In conclusion, What The F***!?"

~ALEXREAPER17~

"No we did not make it and the A.I is not giving us trouble. Well yet again at least. I don't trust it but set aside. This computer was made by a someone who is called Franz Hopper. He built this during the 1990s if I am correct and made a multi-agent that was code named X.A.N.A to destroy something called Project Carthage. It ended up going against its creator after him and his daughter virtualized themselves into the computer to save themselves from men in black. Then sometime later someone activities the computer and awakens X.A.N.A and than boom we are here. I skipped past the boring stuff. Now we are dealing with a hacker who is using the virtual world as a generator of sorts." He explained taking a seat in the chair. "And if you tell anyone about this, well... I'm not afraid to dig 6 feet down." He put it in words typing somethings into the computer.

~ASSOZAT~

"A generator? Power wise or RAM wise? What're the white tower looking things on the map? External connection nodes?" Volito was feeling slightly confused, he had heard about a new hacker who has the government worried but ignored it confident in his own self made Cyber Defences. "So, this virtualisation, what actually happens? Does it actually digitize your atoms or redirect your brainwaves?"

~ALEXREAPER17~

"I don't know. You step in the tube and than your in the computer. Simple as that." He said typing away. "Since I had to cone out of it I'm not going back in. But there is one thing you must do before you help us or even leave here. Never tell anyone under any conditions." He said while Trinity was behind him. "I'll show you the the scanners." She said going to the elevator.

~ASSOZAT~

Volito followed.

"So total secrecy? I can roll with that, I've had nothing to do for weeks. Need a new hobby, what better hobby than saving the world?" They arrived at the scanner room. "So big ass tubes, I assume I step in one? Ill go for the middle one always good to use the middle of anything! Doughnuts, Middle Mouse Button, Jammy Dog-aaaah" Roland pushed Volito in the tube. "Ow! That bloody hurt y'know! Ow, just Bloody ow! That was really Ru-" The scanner doors closed as he was virtualised.

~ALEXREAPER17~

Roland was typing along. Not saying any of that gibberish that Jeremie usually says for no reason. Alexis stepped into the one to the left being virtualized next. Both of them landing in the desert sector. "Welcome to Lyoko! Population two, and an infinite amount of monsters! Isn't that wonderful?" Roland's voiced boomed through out the sky sounding like some type of god.

~ASSOZAT~

"Well this is.. Uh, cool, I suppose, In a really weird way. Big though, way to big to walk on foot. I need some kinda vehicle WAIT! Greatest. Idea. EVER!" Volito paused for a second developing something in his mind. "Dude your gonna want to write this down! Type it in Character For Character no room for mistakes! I was gonna mod a game with it but here, I CAN USE IT!" Volito slowly recited some code until he was told to enter the tower behind him and enter the entire thing himself there.

"The gee Two Four there and, Wahlah! Handmade program in under an hour, NEW WORLD RECORD, I think anyway, wait I'm not gonna be able to submit that for the Guinness world records am I? Probably not. Anyway. Activating program, Now!" Outside the tower a sleek black hovering Thunderiser Virtualised. Volito left the tower and his immediate response was. "Fuck. Yes."

~ALEXREAPER17~

No you won't be able to." He said referring to the world record.

~ASSOZAT~

"Darn, oh well let's see how this thing rolls!" Volito Pulled down a console from the celing and the massive barrel on the rear raised for full action. "Any way to bring up some target practice?" Three Krabes Appeared. "Oh that's. Ok just just plain creepy! Does this place just make anything I need appear? Ah bugger it, I do t care!" The barrel aimed at the middle Krabe and Red Lightning crackled around the end before leaping into the middle Krabe and shocking it all over Untill one of the sparks hit the Eye and it exploded. "Yep that works, really really well. I need a wall to blow down. Can we get any steel blast walls down here? Is that a thing?"

~ALEXREAPER17~

"No that is most likely the hacker trying to destroy you. And no that is not a thing." He said typing in some things into the keyboard. "Alright I'm pulling you guys out." He said typing in the code to devirtulize Volito and Trinity.

~ASSOZAT~

"Trying to destroy me? I don't really think so. They didn't seem to be doing much more than standing still and staring at me, unless they were gonna stare me to death or something I think they may have just been some random Canon fodder weapons test thing.

~ALEXREAPER17~

"Well, the hacker might have spawned them in to see the type of power you hold in Lyoko." Trinity suggested stepping out of the pod stretching.

~ASSOZAT~

"Well can't blame him there then, I'd quite like to know my full power too." Volito replied. Then he realised something. "I just had a thought, if we created a separate space from those bits of land, we could install a game there! Maybe install that awesome Bethesda game Fallout NV. It would be awesome! Play actual games when were not saving the world, maybe install halo!" Volito was realising the possibilities and was quite curious to know if it would work. "Can I try that?"

~ALEXREAPER17~

"No this is very delicate. You can't just make games into the super computer. This houses a virtual world. And we can not just play with it like some toy." He said not happy with the idea. "If you want to try to do something like that head it up with Jeremie." He said typing some things into the computer keyboards.

~ASSOZAT~

"And this Jeremie is who exactly? Anyway I don't see why it wouldn't work really, code the cells into the system program the equipment to work properly, just like if I was coding a giant Thunderiser. Then just change the location to virtualise in and Wala! Fully interfaceable game." He said

~ALEXREAPER17~

And if it doesn't work? Than we are f***." He retorted not letting it happen at all.

~ASSOZAT~

"Well actually you'd be fine. I'd be the guy testing it. But seriously who is Jeremie?" Volito said a little irritated that this guy had no idea how skilled he was with computers. "You have no idea how skilled I am with computers. The government may not know it but if anyone in the world tried to fire nukes they would be firing large metal rods with no explosive substance inside whatsoever thanks to me hacking an order in their systems for all the missiles to be disarmed"

~ALEXREAPER17~

"Jeremie is the one who found the computer and the one who knows how to use it. And do you really think that matters? Wait and see and the government well be right up your a**." He said done typing it in before shutting the monitor off.

~ASSOZAT~

"Well good bloody luck to the government getting me I hacked the world from England on a holiday. This Jeremie guy sounds cool though. Now I'm fairly sure I came here for a reason." Volito noticed a box on the other side of the room, opened it and, "Perfect computer parts! Does anyone need these? Or can I take em'? It's why I found this place in the beginning."

~ALEXREAPER17~

Rolland shrugged. "I guess." He said walking over tot he elevator pressing the button to go done. "Get ready Trinity. Let's try this a again." He sighed the doors sliding shut. The girls nodded hopping into the chair typing up the code to get the scanner's ready. Roland got into the scanner being prepared to be brought into Lyoko. Once he was inside the scanner started its process and brought him into Lyoko. He fell into the forest sector like previously. "Um Roland. Is there supposed to be an eye on the screen?" Trinity asked.

-/In Lyoko/-

Roland sighed. "Dammit." He said getting up from the ground. Looking behind him he saw big Krab with four other ones by its side. "Well s***..."


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko RP Archive 02

**Part Two already! Enjoy.**

~ASSOZAT~

"hey I recognise that symbol! It was on a door upstairs. Scratched into the metal." Suddenly the holomap flickers and died. "Something tells me that is not meant to happen" Volito said stopping in the middle of dragging the box of parts to the the lift. "Maybe a short circuit? Lemme see if I can sort it." He walked over the a darker panel on the holomap case and pulled it open. Inside the maintenance pannel all the wires seemed to have disappeared. "That's really strange. I'm fairly sure that wires do not just disappear. I think your friend may need help in that virtual world I'll hop Into one of those scanners and you can digitise me. In the command prompt after I'm in type ThunderiserActive and my Thunderiser will appear for me." Volito quickly hopped into the life leaving no room for argument.

~ALEXREAPER17~

Trinity scanned Volito into Lyoko that virtualizing his vehicle into existence.

-/In Lyoko/-

The Gaint Krab was trying to stomp on Roland but to no avail. "Where did he come from?!" He asked mostly himself. Soon a big burly robed man walked to the edge of the Gaint Krab. ,"Hello child." He said walking with a staff.

~ASSOZAT~

"Ouch, gotta work on the landing there" Volito got up off his Arse and hopped into the Thunderiser. Powering up the powerful engine the Thunderiser began to thunder along the path (I'm punny) towards Roland's location.

One Minute Later

As Volito arrived he saw Roland doging the stomping claws of a giant Krabe. As he pulled down the cannon controls he saw a strange Staff Weilding man walk towards Roland and changed his target to this man, zooming the screen in he watched events unfold from a distance. 'What The Hell?' He thought

~ALEXREAPER17~

The robed man smiled launching electricity bolts at Roland. Once he saw the Thunder riser he fired at that instead seeing it as more if a threat. The Gaint Leave converged on the vehicles location was Roland dealt with the other smaller Krabs.

-/In The Factory/-

Trinity was watching this go down as she was looking for something. "That thing is strong. Try hitting its stomach." She suggested pulling up Volito's profile card.

~ASSOZAT~

As the third energy bolt hit the Thunderiser Volito began to panic. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I put shields on this I know I did! Where is the on button!?" He looked up and saw lots of buttons and decided the best method was to press them all until something happened. The first one opened a small Machinegun on the front that automatically aimed and began firing suspiciously Grape Like projectiles. The second one raised the cannon, the third lowered it again. As the large Krabe seemed to decide to go back to attacking Roland Volito yelled"I GIVE UP!" and slammed his hand onto his watch. A bubble shield appeared around him and then engulfed the entire Thunderiser. For good measure though he pulled a Lever to engage the flight mode and began to rise, he engaged a button labeled Auto-Dodge and the Thunderiser began to move around with speed unexpected from its size. Volito pulled the aiming controls to Full and began to slowly target the man, the great sized barrel of the Thunderiser swung round from its position pointing backwards and aimed the 'Dangerous end' at the man. The cannon fired a great blast of Red lightning at the man which he deflected easily. Scowling Volito turned the power up to full and centered the system on the man narrowing the shot to a super concentrated Near-Beam projectile. "Time to thunderise!" Volito yelled slamming his fist on the red button on the top of the main console. The great cannon fired more powerful than before, the man barely brought up a shield to block and even that was difficult to maintain. The Thunderisers blast cracked through the shield as the man managed to disserpear Leaving a ugly hole in the sector floor that unlike normal did not heal. "Wow, that was really really difficult." Volito said then remembering Roland's situation he decided to test his own powers and jumped out of the Thunderiser and ran towards Roland. Lightning similar the the Thunderiser crackled around his hands and he ran towards the Krabes. On instinct he threw the lightning between Roland and the remaining Krabes willing it to stay and the energy turned into a wall separating Roland from the fight. He threw more at various points in the air and they became floating steps much like electrical versions of the small mountain sector platforms, he jumped up the until he reached the last one where he jumped off firing blasts of energy Into the rest of the Krabes backs destroying all but the large one which at that moment broke through the wall and advanced on Roland...

~ALEXREAPER17~

Roland looked at the big hole. "Um that shouldn't be too hard to fix. Right?" He questioned. He was looking around for the Gaint Krab and the man seeing them gone. "They got away. Wonderful." He sighed sitting down on the ground.

~ASSOZAT~

"Well I'm no expert In holes cut in virtual worlds but I say park the Thunderiser over it and hope nobody notices?" Volito replied happily "Can we please stay here for a while? I still need to find the shield button on the Thunderiser. Also could you help me figure out why that front gun shoots grapes? Because I did NOT program that in." Volito walked to the Thunderiser and got in. He slowly hovered it over the hole and jumped back out. "I hope nobody yells at me for that. All those Krabes shots got healed by the world by my laser didn't? Also are you sure it's not a thing to create a giant Three meter thick piece of blast wall? Because there seems to be one over there." He pointed west and sure enoug there was a massive blast wall. "Also your sister seems to be rather quiet, maybe she put it there?"

~ALEXREAPER17~

"Um that's no wall..." He said before shaking could be felt. What was thought to be a wall was in fact a sheer number of megatanks coming for them. "Well... I suggest we get the hell out of here. Pull the plug the Trin!" He yelled his sister typing in the code to get them out. Soon later they were devirtualized from the forest sector coming out of the pods. "I. Hate. Him." He said referencing the hacker.

~ASSOZAT~

"Damn I was gonna try and kill them with the weird grape gun on the front. What were those? Also whose 'Him'? The hacker? Better idea don't say 'him' just say Name the guy That Fucker. Much nicer." Hg said as they got in the lift. "Your sister is being really quiet that feels weird." They arrived at the computer room when the lift shook. "Shit! What's going on?!" He yelled the doors began to open, as a snap was heard and the lift lurched tiling sideways. "It's gonna fall shit! Get out Get out!" He shoved Roland out just as the other cables snapped and the lift fell, fast.

A large bang was heard as the lift crashed into the ground...

~ALEXREAPER17~

Roland looked down the shaft. "Well shit. Trinity start up the RTTP. Hopefully he will be fine." He nodded typing up the code and launched the enter button. Soon a large ball of light engulfed everything. Soon Trinity and Roland returned to the bridge outside the factory. "Think he is fine?" Trinity asked. Roland shrugged. "Maybe, let's find out."

~ASSOZAT~

{MOMENTS BEFORE THE RETURN}

"Ow... Ow... Ow..." The white bubble appeared reversing time

{AFTER THE RETURN TO AN HOUR AGO}

"Ow... Ow... Still hurts. Was that meant to fix me?" Volito continued prodding himself trying to find part of him that doesn't hurt and failing, then realising it was his wrist that was hurting and that the rest of him was suspiciously fine. "Roland? Something went wrong? Roland? Heloooooooo? Anybody? Girl whose name I don't remember? Is anybody there?" Unknown to Volito the return had affected everyone but him leaving him still at the bottom of an elevator shaft. Next to the closed door the the supercalculator core.

~ALEXREAPER17~

Roland and Trinity made there way into the factory looking for Volito. "Check the computer room and scanner from and I'll check the mainframe." He said sliding down the rope and activating the lift.

~ASSOZAT~

Volito saw the lift moving to the control room and then further towards him. 'oh shit oh shit! That fucking lift is going to bloody crush me!' he thought, somewhat worried by the prospect of his early death. 'then again, maybe this isn't an early death, maybe it's my destiny/fate/whatever to die here and now? Nah codswallop!' Fate isn't a real thing. His train of thoughts was derailed however when the elevator Landed on him and instead of squashing him he phased through the floor onto the inside of the elevator. "Why does this shit always happen to me?" He asked facepalming. "OUCH! Shit my wrist I forgot! Oh hey Roland!" Noticing Roland looked quite shocked he said simply; "Don't ask, because I don't know."

~ALEXREAPER17~

Roland sighed. "Lets try the RTTP. Again. Come with me." He said pressing the up button on the elevator.

~ASSOZAT~

As the lift went up Volito pondered what exactly was going on and came to this conclusion; "I've gone mad. Utter bonkers. A virtual world? I can deal with that Phasing Through a Three Inch Steel Lift floor? No thank you! I've gone mad! Anyone got a biscuit? I'm slightly peckish. Almost certainly a weird thing to be happening right now but oh well. Maybe some chocolate digestives, wait I left my satchel in the control room! I I remember correctly I left some biscuits in there." He smiled hoping he did remember correctly as they arrived he ran to the chair failing to notice he ran through most of the door as it had not fully opened and picked up his bag. "YES! I have biscuits! You guys want some?" He offered the Three-Quarter packet of Mc' Vities Chocolate Digestives around.

~ALEXREAPER17~

"No we will try to fix you from phasing through walls like a damn ghost." He answered going over the computer typing in the code to start the RTTP again. "Now let's try." He said his finger hovering above the enter key.


End file.
